hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
| }} is the older sister of Mona. She and her sister live in a town located next to the Batoda Area.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 19 Personality Alice has been shown to be a protective older sister where she will do her very best to not letting her younger sister cries. Due to her overprotectiveness, she became a hot-tempered person who will yell to anyone who hurts her sister.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 9 She also will not hesitant to hit people who tries to harm her, such as when Heidi accidentally fell onto her chest.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 15 Eventhough, it roots from her protectiveness over her sister, Alice is a bold person who clearly speaks her mind to anyone. This side of her can be seen when Heidi commented on her trying to cheer her little sister up, prompting her to assume that Heidi is a cold person who doesn't think about anyone but himself. She is bold enough to challenge an Overtype when she knows that she doesn't have a chance of winning.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 29-31 She is also a hard working person which can be shown on how she tenaciously trains on using her guns until it creates a severe blister on her palms.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 16 & 29 Despite all of her rough attitudes, Alice also has a girl-like personality where she can honestly cries and smiles when Heidi saves her and Mona from the Overtype.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 44 Appearance Alice has the appearance of a slim teenage girl with a well developed body. Her eyes are green and she possesses a long black wavy hair that just barely past her shoulder. She lets her hair flow naturally with fringes that cover most of her forehead and a single strand pointing upward. Her attires consist of a yellow shirt with sleeves that goes slightly pass her elbow. This shirt is covered by her red corset which has a frilly edge and a bow in center of the chest. She also has a purple colored jacket adorning her waist, it is being held by a large brown belt buckle which also has gun holsters at the sides. At the bottom, she wears a dark purple mini skirt and a pair of brown leather boots completed with a pair of red socks. Abilities Gunmanship Specialist Alice is shown to use handguns as her means of fighting where she can skillfully shoots six different targets in a quick succession with an average level of accuracy. It can also be seen that from her tenacious training, Alice has achieve a level of body balance where she doesn't lose control of her guns while handling both of them at the same time.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 16 Equipment Dual Handguns Dual Handguns are Alice's weapon of choice which apparently were their father's legacy. The guns are mostly white in color with a gold lining at the front framing the barrel's hole. It has a front site that is longer than any regular guns with a green lining crossing through the gun's uppers section from the back of the front site. This green lining also appears at the sides, crossing through from the front to the back of the gun. At the back, instead of the firing hammer mechanism, most of the parts are replaced by a yellow cover which has the shape of a helmet which curved further back with a pointed end. Similar to this cover, the trigger protector and the end of the gun's grip also has a pointed end that curves outside.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 10 Plot One-shot After hearing the news broadcast about the establishment of the White Joker by the government, Alice is seen cheering her sister up and says that she will protect her from the Overtype. Not long after, an old woman warned them that there's an Overtype sighted around the vicinity which causes a small panic. Mona was accidentally shoved down which anger her. She tries to calm her by showing her sister her Dual Handguns which amazed her. Suddenly, the rumored Winged Dragon Overtype showed up. Fortunately, before she needs to shoot, it falls and dies and a mysterious person coming out of its mouth. Alice than stood there while seeing this person performing a complex experiment until he suddenly introduces himself with a really loud voice. After this person who calls himself Heidi, finishes his experiment and spews blood as the result, he accidentally falls right onto her chest. Alice who got taken by surprise retaliate by punching him as hard as she can, taking him out in the process.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 8-15 Later on, Alice can be seen training to further improve her skill handling the Dual Handguns which amazed Mona even more. Upon coming back, they witness their house being trashed with research equipment by Heidi while he emptied their food supply. A slightly angered Alice asked him about his deeds while pointing her gun at him. Unsatisfied with his answer, Alice who is about to hit him got scared from Heidi's sudden blood vomiting and a news broadcast saying that a neighboring area has been destroyed. Hearing the terrible news, she tries to calm her sister but only being sarcastically replied by Heidi. Alice who felt insulted by Heidi, tries to speak her mind to him which prompt Heidi to tell her everything about him until he suddenly paralyzed.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 16-24 While hearing about Heidi's past, an Overtype attacks their house. Alice then quickly tells Mona to stay put and cheer for her while showing her blistered hand due to her intense training. Seeing that the Overtype is overwhelmingly huge, she immediately tells Mona to run, which she refuses to do so. She then quickly fights back by shooting multiple times at the creature but without results. The Sea Creature Overtype then attacks and almost eats Mona before being saved by Heidi in his Hungry Joker form.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 26-38 After witnessing Heidi overwhelming victory, she is seen crying and then smiling after hearing Heidi's thought about her sudden behaviour, calling her "idiot". However, this moment doesn't last long when Heidi yet again vomits blood and fell right onto her chest which prompt her to slap him in the face.Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Pages 43-45 Quotes *(To the townsmen) "What kind of people are you!? Knocking a girl down and not saying sorry!!!" *(To herself) "I will definitely protect Mona, just watch Mom and Dad..." *(To Mona) ''"You can't cry! Crying will never solve anything!! Crying is a sign of weakness!"''Hungry Joker Manga: One-shot, Page 21 References Navigation